headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Fright House
| release date(s) = October 16th, 1989 | mpaa rating = | running time = 110 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Fright House is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller and anthology genres. It was directed, produced, edited and co-written by Len Anthony and co-written by James Harrigan. It was distributed by Studio Entertainment and released directly to the home video market on October 16th, 1989. The movie features two vignettes of supernatural and/or occult-related intrigue; the first of which is entitled "Fright House" and the second segment is called "Abadon". The first feature stars Al Lewis as Captain Levi, Paul Borghese as Detective Les Morane and Jennifer Delora as Doctor Victoria Sedgewick. The second vignette stars Duane L. Jones as Charles Harmon, Kit Jones as Delissa, Jackie James as Madeline Abadon, John Bly as Mike and Robin Michaels as Debbie. Cast Notes & Trivia * Fright House (1989) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "Home is where the heart stops". * This is the eighth and final film distributed by Studio Entertainment and the only movie within its catalog in the horror genre. * This is Len Anthony's second film as a director, producer and a screenwriter. It is his first film as an editor. Len was also the director, producer and writer on the 1986 horror movie, Vampires. This movie also represents Len Anthony's final work in film. * This is James Harrigan's second and final work in the horror genre, as well as his final known film work in total. He also co-wrote Vampires along with Len Anthony. * Actor Al Lewis is best known for playing the role of Grandpa Munster in the CBS comedy series The Munsters. * Actor Duane L. Jones is best known for playing the protagonist Ben in George Romero's seminal 1968 zombie classic, Night of the Living Dead. This is Duane's second and final work in the horror genre. * Actor Thomas K. Belgrey, who plays Frank, is credited as Thomas Belgrey in this film. This is his only work in the horror genre. * Scenes from this film were actually edited from the 1988 horror movie Negatives, which featured Duane L. Jones and buxom b-queen Debbie Rochon. The film was never completed however due to the production crew members not receiving their pay. * Associate producer Scott Shepherd is credited as Scott Pastore in this film. * Cinematographer Larry Revene is credited as Larry Reveine in this film. * Cinematographer Ernest R. Dickerson will go on to become a film and television director, known for his work on episodes of shows such as Tales from the Darkside, The Vampire Diaries and The Walking Dead. Recommendations External Links * * * * * Keywords Doctor | France | Human sacrifice | Occult | Private school | Satan | Satanism | Tarot cards | Witchcraft Explicit content Female topless nudity Category:Films Category:1989 films